In many instances, three-dimensional models or mockups of high style articles are especially prepared and shown or sold to prospective purchasing agents or customers which are normally called sight models. Thus the prospective customer can view the design and aesthetic appearance of the article to be purchased, produced and delivered against the order.
In the particular case of a new tire design, or even a unitary shoe sole, the preparation of individual sight models can be quite expensive in labor and material charges, and can also require a considerable amount of time to develop and make the three-dimensional sight model because of manual labor in making the hand carvings.